A Percobeth Parody
by Flames of Loving Ambitions
Summary: Ever read the Percobeth Parody on my old profile, Xander and Kanja? Well, hereit is again, for another dose of randomness! So you know how Nico is gay and likes Percy? You know how Percy likes Annabeth? Well their love stories have taken a twist! Now Percy loves Nico and Annabeth both! Full of crazy humor and emotion to get you crying a river!


Nico was sneaking from his cabin to o watch Percy change.

"Nico!" Annabeth came running up to him, hyper from candy. "Where ya goin'? Can I come too? Oh, pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee can I come with you?"

Nico shook his shoulders and said "I'm gonna go steal your boyfriend."

"Okay! Lets go!" Annabth shouted.

_Wow. Okay. Whatever._Nico thought.

So they collaborated on a plan.

Watch Percy change.

And so they went.

And at his cabin Annabeth saw the most horrifying thing, as while Nico saw the thing he always wanted to see.

Percy walked over to turn on a radio that was stored in the corner of his cabin. The radio he stole from the Hermes cabin who stole it from Mr. D who stole it from Zeus who stole it from a store that stole it from a homeless dude that stole it from... You get it.

Then Percy walked slowly over to the middle of his room and brought his hands to the base of his shirt. He started to sway his hips side-to-side as he took it off slowly and carefully, as a very inappropriate song that shall not be named was playing.

He brought the shirt above his head and slowly put it into one hand. A pole appeared out of nowhere and Percy started to slowly pull off his pants. Soon he was left in nothing but boxers.

Percy began to move up and down slowly on the pole as he bent and twisted around it.

Nico stared in awe and love as Annabeth screamed and covered her eyes.

Percy heard her scream and the pole disappeared and he quickly put on pants while at the same time ran out of his cabin, pants half-up, and right into Nico.

Percy fell on top of Nico as they both tumbled down ahill.

They finally rolled to a stop, Nico on top of Percy.

Nico licked his lips and kissed Percy full on the lips. "Hey, babe. How ya doin'"

Percy screamed and pushed Nico off of him and got up..

Niso fell, hurt plain on his face. "P-Percy! I love you!"

Percy shook his head sadly from side-to-side. "I'm sorry Nico. I love you too. But my feelings are complicated."

then Percy pushed Nico down and kissed him full on the lips.

When they were done kissing, Nico looked deep into Percy's eyes and said "Marry me."

Tears came to Percy's eyes. "Yes! Yes! I do!"

Annabeth came running down and stared at the new couple as they embraced each other.

"Percy! What the hell happened?" she screamed.

Percy looked at Annabeth, tears in his eyes. "We're getting married! Annabeth! Nico and I are getting married! And your going to be best man!"

"How is that even possible! I'm a fucking girl!" Annabeth screamed as she ran away.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Percy shouted as he gave Nico one last kiss and followed after Annabeth. "I'll be back, my love!" he shouted over his shoulder at Nico.

Nico layed back and put his hands behind his head and sighed.

_This went alot better than I expected._He thought. _Alot better._

Meanwhile...

"Annabeth!"

"Go away Percy!" Annabeth shouted back.

"Wait!" Percy sped up and got in front of her on one knee.

"What is it Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking away.

"Will..." Percy pulled out a box with a shiny pearl in it. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Percy! You're marrying Nico!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy grinned. "There is no law saying I can't have two husbands."

Annabeth slapped him. "Percy! I'm a girl!"

Percy gasped. "YOUR A GIRL!" he shrieked. His face turned into one of awe. "The whole world makes sense now..." He looked up at Annabeth. "If your a girl, then what am I?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Your a unicorn Percy. Your a unicorn that eats butterfly's and shits out rainbows." she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Percy's eyes went wide. "Thank you Annabeth. I have been wanting to know who I truly am for a long time. All I knew was that I loved you and Nico, and you are both my wives."

"Percy! Nico is a guy!"

Percy tilted his head. "He is...?"

"YES!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU DIDN"T KNOW?!"

"NO!"

"WELL YOU DO NOW!"

"I'M STILL GONNA MARRY MY BEAUTIFUL NICO!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"

"I'M NOT! YOUR YELLING AT ME!"

"No I'm not, Percy." Annabeth said, dropping her voice.

"Will you marry me, Annabeth?"

"Yes."

Annabeth hugged him so tight that she squeezed the air out of him.

They got married, Percy to Nico, and Percy to Annabeth, and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

Or is it...?

Hehehe...


End file.
